A First Step
by texashoser
Summary: Someone from Tony's past is going after the people around him. Can he stop them before something irreversible happens? (My first NCIS story.)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first Navy NCIS story. I enjoy the show and all the characters so very much and decided to give writing a fic a try. So please don't throw objects at me or totally yell at me in any reviews you might give. If any of the information I placed in the story is completely incorrect or makes no sense I apologize sincerely. This is only the first chapter and I just wanted to see how well I'm doing thus far.

So, enjoy and if you have anything to say please be gentle.

* * *

"Tony, I'm still a little confused as to why you invited me," McGee said as he and his fellow agent got out of Dinozzo's rented vehicle. The special agent still hadn't found a new car and had no interest in rushing the process. Tony had a one track mind when coming to find the precise new car. They had driven out to a country home about an hour away from the closest town in Maryland and about three hours from Washington, D.C. where they worked. "I never would have imagined you'd invite me to meet your parents."

"It's my birthday, probie," Tony replied. "I always bring one of my friends home to help celebrate. I brought you this time to run interference."

"What? Interference?" A look of confusion came upon McGee's face. Tony just gave the younger man a sly grin as they headed to the front door. "Did you set me up for something, Dinozzo?" Tony knocked on the door.

"Me? Noo…" Agent Dinozzo looked at the house and sighed. "Like the house, McGee? I helped build it."

"I got the door, Aunt Blythe!" Someone yelled as the door opened. If McGee didn't know better he would have thought he was staring at Abby's twin. A young woman with dark hair that threatened to obscure her vision if she didn't brush it back stood just inside the house. Her outfit consisted of clothes that McGee was used to seeing on Abby as well, a skull t-shirt with black pants that had more pockets than probably actually needed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Big bro and his well dressed friend."

"Brother?" McGee repeated. "I thought you didn't have a sister."

"I don't, probie. Michelle's just a few wires short of a full circuit. She and I pretty much grew up together. We're cousins."

"Don't make me feel old, Anthony," Michelle replied. "And I told you I go by Mickey. Is that really so hard to remember?" She looked at McGee. "Who is your nicely clothed friend? And why didn't you tell him a suit and tie is so not farm material?"

"This is McGee," Tony told her. "And I didn't think about the dress code. I kinda sprung this on him at the last minute." He turned to his fellow agent. "Did you pack some durable clothes?"

"Wait. I gotta a question," Mickey interjected. "What kind of name is McGee? It's like McGruff except you're real and you probably shoot at crime instead of taking a bite out of it."

"It's my last name. My first is actually Tim. Tony and the others usually call me McGee."

"Or probie," Tony added. "Actually, that's just me."

"You should have brought Ducky," Mickey said. "He's always fun and I needed him to help me with some details."

"Mickey, just let us in," Dinozzo said. The young woman rolled her eyes and went into the house. The two men followed. McGee closed the door than took the opportunity to examine the living room. The furniture was all very nice, but also had a comfortable feel to it. He glanced at a few of the pictures on the wall containing a very young Tony with the same goofy grin Dinozzo often gave Kate. Michelle plopped down on the couch and gave McGee a sly smile as he looked in her direction. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Aunt Blythe is finishing up your cake," Mickey answered. "And Uncle Mike is, well, catching tomorrow's dinner."

"Please tell me he went to the lake."

"I'm not sure. He left before I woke up this morning. I got here about two last night so I kinda slept until one today."

"If only we all had that schedule," Tony retorted. The young woman's green eyes narrowed.

"I work just as hard as you do, Tony. I may not go searching for a murderer, but writing a good story takes just as much time. I make good money doing it because I have the ability to."

"Yeah, yeah," Dinozzo muttered. "You're a damn millionaire. Good job. I'm going to go talk to my mom. McGee, stay here and keep Michelle company."

"Okay." Tony left the living room and the younger agent took his place next to the couch.

"Do you always take orders from him?" Mickey asked.

"Well, he has seniority over me," McGee replied.

"Even on the weekend away from work?" McGee opened his mouth to reply. "Never mind. Not really caring right now. Maybe you could actually work to my advantage. I've been looking for a new character and you might just be perfect for it. You up for a little interrogation so I can get an idea of how to write you, but it won't really be you. None of the characters are actually like the people I based them on."

"You really do write for a living?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I went to college, majored in psychology and English, found I had a knack for creating a good story and ended up getting published. I've got like three out, a couple of stories ready to go and a few more in the works. It really helps that my cousin has an interesting job and some fascinating friends."

"Do you borrow from the cases?"

"Nope. Just the people. All that procedural stuff gets way too complicated for me. My stuff is purely satirical, spoofy and semi-intelligent. People die, come back to life only to die once more. It's fun to write." She sighed than reached out and tugged at McGee's tie.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored, McGee." He tried to determine what to say exactly. Tony's cousin wasn't exactly easy to read, but not many women he knew were.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come to the barn with me."

"Excuse me?"

"The barn, Timothy. Let's go to the barn."

"What's in the barn?"

"Something fun," she answered with a satisfied grin. "If you do it you'll be the first out of the group to agree. Kate and Gibbs kinda just gave me looks. Abby told me she was allergic to hay and you can't ask Ducky. That's just a no-no."

"Gibbs has been here?"

"Yeah. He and my dad go way back. He and Tony knew each other before they started working, but they kinda downplay all that so it won't seem like Gibbs is playing favorites. Haven't you noticed how he's slowly becoming like him? It's a little creepy."

"I see," McGee said. The agent was slowly beginning to understand why Tony was the way he was. If his cousin acted this way he could only imagine what Dinozzo's parents were like. "Maybe I should go see what Tony's up to."

"He's probably eating half the kitchen," Mickey said brushing back some of her hair. "Tony always eats like he hasn't seen food in days, but once you get a taste of my aunt's cooking it is like you haven't eaten before." She looked at him again. "So you wanna?"

"What?"

"Go out to the barn. We can go hay jumping."

"Hay jumping?"

"You like to question things, don't you? Is that your part on the team? To look all confused and repeat whatever someone says to you?" McGee opened his mouth to answer, but before he had a chance another woman with blonde hair and a nurturing smile came into the living room joining the two. She wore a flour covered green apron over a white blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Michelle, dear, I'm going to need you to run into town and pick up some more food. Tony's already eaten half the kitchen. That poor boy just doesn't eat enough. He's nearly skin and bones." Mickey looked at McGee.

"Told ya."

"Oh, you must be Tony's friend, Agent McGee. I'd shake your hand, but mine are covered in grease. I do hope you like fried chicken."

"Yes, ma'am."

"None of this 'ma'am' stuff, son. Call me Candy."

"Aunt Blythe, nobody calls you Candy. Not even Uncle Mike. You just want someone to call you Candy, but they won't because most people know better."

"Michelle, you're such a pessimist," Blythe commented. "I wish you'd cheer up a little."

"I have plenty of cheer," Michelle responded. "I just choose to squash it down so people don't to take advantage of it. And don't tell me they don't because they do. I should know."

"I understand, sweetheart, but that doesn't mean you should become a bitter old woman with only her cats to keep her company," Blythe replied. "Now run along before your uncle gets here." The young woman jumped up off the couch and snatched up a messenger back lying next to the couch. It was covered in pins with characters from different movies and sayings a person like her would find amusing.

"Yes, Aunt Blythe. C'mon, McGee. Tony told you to keep me company and you can't do that when we're in two different places."

"Uh, okay…"

"Michelle, I don't think the young man wants to go." Blythe and Michelle both looked at the agent. He silently wished he had never accepted Tony's invitation, but his friend had tricked him. Dinozzo asked if he wanted to go to a party failing to leave out it was happening at his parents' house in a country-like setting where his brazen cousin was waiting to attack anything that moved.

"So are you coming?" Mickey asked pulling out her keys than tugging on his tie as she moved up next to him. "We don't have all day."

"Sure," McGee answered. The young woman grinned brightly and her green eyes sparkled.

"Alright than," Blythe said. "You two kids be careful." Michelle gave her aunt a small salute than grabbed McGee's tie once more and began to pull him out of the house. The young man quickly made a mental note to remove it before Tony's cousin choked him to death. She led him out past the rental car Tony and he had come up in to a Mini Cooper with the British flag painted on top.

"Surprised?" Michelle inquired as she let him go and he started around to the other side. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the car usually says something about the personality of the person. I bet you were thinking that I must drive something big and obnoxious kinda like me." She glanced up at the sky a moment. "I wasn't always like this though, McGee. I used to be quiet and I'd follow people just to make them happy. Kinda like you." Mickey focused back on him and smiled at the inquisitive expression on the agent's face. "You know something? I like you. You're one of the few guys I've met in a while that hasn't told me to shut up. You probably don't want to because you're afraid I'll hit you or something. Or maybe you just haven't because you're really interested in what I have to say."

"I think it's interesting you do jump to conclusions," McGee stated. He felt a bit bold making the statement, but he figured the young woman could take it. "Personally I don't have any problem allowing you to talk. I'm a pretty quiet person by nature. I listen more than anything. And I'm glad you like me. I'd hate to know what you would do if you didn't."

"I might have actually choked you with the tie instead of just playing with it."

"That was playing with it? You walk a very fine line between amusing yourself and nearly killing someone."

"Well, I'm not the person who dressed up for the country," Mickey retorted. "You're dressed for Green Acres."

"I didn't know Tony was dragging me out here," McGee replied. "For some reason I had it in my head I'd be meeting some of his fraternity friends."

"You don't want to meet them," Mickey said unlocking the car doors finally. She shook her head. "Those guys are nuts. They make Chucky seem sane." The dark haired woman opened her door. "Get in so we can get back before it gets too late." The agent started getting into the car. "I went out with them once when Tony turned 21. I was only 16, but I was kinda going out with one of them and I got dragged along. They spent half the time…" McGee tuned out Dinozzo's cousin for a moment when he heard an odd click as they both sat down in the seats. He knew that sound and he froze.

"Mickey, be quiet," he hissed.

"What?"

"I heard something," McGee told her.

"Heard what?" She smacked herself in the forehead. "Now I'm sounding like you." The young woman looked at McGee as he began leaning forward to look under his seat. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully it isn't what I think it is." He didn't see anything under his own seat and glanced under Michelle's. The agent could make out a blinking red light and knew that couldn't be good. "Mickey, whatever you do don't move." Her hands froze on the steering wheel and she kept staring out the windshield.

"What is it?"

"A bomb," McGee answered.

"Oh, my God. What do we do?"

"Call for help."


	2. The Hot Seat

First, I'm going to say thank you to some of the people who wrote a review. I have nothing against those who didn't, but these helped majorly because I was a little worried that this wouldn't work out to well considering I recently got into the show and this is the first fic I decided to try.

**SahRae Hyjo**-Thank you. Yeah, I'm a major cliffhanger person. I like biting my nails and I still do that even though I know what's going on next in my own stories. I would have done more of the 'uh', 'um', etc., but it just didn't seem to fit with what was going on. Maybe later though. Thanks again for the review.

**stonedtoad**- Thank you and yes…poor McGee. It's the reason I adore him so.

**sarita**– Thank you

**shirik**- Thank you. I hope this is soon enough. I'm trying to find a beta to help me out so that's part of the delay. I still don't have one so I'm kinda doubting myself a bit at the moment.

**WBH21C**- Thank you

**Abby1**- Appreciate the review, but I don't always put who is saying what if there are just two people in part of the scene or two of the same sex with one of the other (I.E. -2 girls and 1 guy or 2 guys and 1 girl). If you were confused though I apologize. As for the summary…I wanted to say more because I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I started. Thanks for giving your two cents.

Secondly, if anyone is interested in helping me out with the rest of the story I'd really appreciate that. I'm having a little trouble with the story line and I want to make sure it seems I'm going in a good direction.

Thirdly, here's the second chapter...

* * *

"Geez, McGee, I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Tony asked as he stood outside the passenger side of Michelle's car. The younger agent and his cousin were still inside being told to stay as the bomb squad carefully went over every inch of the small vehicle as they searched for timers or anything that might set off the bomb before actually getting to disarming it.

"Shut up, Tony," McGee growled. The heat was getting to the young man even after removing his tie, which Mickey promptly took and used to keep herself occupied, as well as his suit jacket. Beads of sweat were slowly dripping down his back. McGee was uncomfortable and Dinozzo wasn't making it any easier. He wished that Michelle would say anything to give him an indication she still cared about what was happening. "Why don't you check on Mickey?"

"I did," Tony replied. "And she kinda told me to butt out. She's pretty upset right now and I figured if I can't talk to her than I can always bug you." The agent glanced at his cell phone.

"Are you waiting for a call?" McGee inquired.

"Only if Gibbs decides to come out and defuse this bomb himself," Tony responded. Mickey and McGee both looked at Dinozzo. "What?"

"You told Gibbs?" The two said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise before focusing back on Tony.

"Of course I did," Dinozzo said. "He's the one that sent these guys. After they finish up here we've got to go back to headquarters."

"Tony, will you stop being so non-chalant for two seconds? I am sitting on a bomb that these people haven't obviously defused yet or I'd be back in Aunt Blythe's house enjoying her fried chicken. I want you to be serious for a moment here and tell me what's going on," Tony's cousin told Dinozzo.

"Yeah," McGee added glad that Michelle could say everything he couldn't.

"You really want to know?"

"I think we deserve it," McGee answered.

"This whole thing actually started a few weeks back," Dinozzo began. "My mom got a threat of sorts in the mail, but she thought it was some kind of joke and didn't think about telling me or dad. Than about last week there was a strange phone call according to my dad followed by someone cutting the brake line on my dad's truck. He noticed that something was up before that could do any damage. Than there was this. The reason I came up here wasn't really because it was my birthday, but so I could try to look into some of these things without getting anyone from work involved. Except for you, probie. I figured if I did turn up anything than you'd help without giving me too much trouble."

"And you kept this from me?" Mickey interjected. "I could have gotten killed by coming here."

"I didn't know you were coming," Tony replied. "Mom didn't say anything."

"Tony, I don't appreciate being used," McGee said. "I might have fallen for some of your jokes, but this is pushing me too far. As soon as I get out of this car I'm going to kick your ass."

"This is a new side of you, probie," Tony commented. "Nice to know you have a spine. Here I thought you were wound tighter than a prep school teacher."

"I'm so going to help," Mickey added. Dinozzo looked over at his cousin who stuck out her tongue. "Than I'm going to tell Gibbs what you did and he's going to as well as Kate than Abby and maybe even Ducky. Though Ducky probably won't kick it. He'll just talk it off."

"Yeah," McGee agreed. "But before that happens, do you know who's trying to do this? Why would someone go after your parents? Were they actually trying to go after you or just everyone else?"

"Take a look at my job, McGee. I put people in prison for a very long time. There's a long list."

"It could even be ex-girlfriends," Michelle moaned. She closed her eyes and started to lean back in her seat, but stopped when McGee slid his hand behind her back to keep her from pushing back. She looked over at him. "What are you doing? Turning into Tony?"

"I wouldn't push against the seat more than you already are," McGee said. "The bomb may not have gotten off when we sat down, but it could be affected by other pressure sensitive motions."

"Oh. Well, thank you…" She smiled. "Tim." He gave her a small smile back.

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me while I grow throw up," Tony muttered. A man wearing a blue plastic suit tapped Dinozzo on the shoulder. The agent looked up at him as the man gestured away from the vehicle. "Well, you guys do your lovey-dovey thing while I go see what's up. Don't go anywhere." Tony winked at McGee who cringed a bit than walked away from the car.

"Would you really do it?" McGee turned towards Mickey. She wore a look that the young man found unreadable. It was almost a cross of relief and amusement.

"I don't know," McGee answered with a slight stutter. He mentally smacked himself wishing he would stop doing that. Whenever he did that around a woman he could see her instantly loose that one bit of interest she initially started with. Timothy could count on one hand how many times a woman had still stuck around afterward. One he worked with and they only dated for a bit before she decided it wouldn't work and they were better as friends, but that still had its advantages.

"Even if you didn't I still think it's great you said it. He needs to know that he can't push people around and that sometimes he just won't get his way."

"That's what Kate says."

"I've been saying that a lot longer before her, but it was just in my head," Mickey said. "I know I say what's on my mind now, but back when I was younger I kinda kept everything to myself."

"That's understandable," McGee replied. She smiled and brushed back some of her hair. "It'll work out."

"What?"

"We'll get out of this, Mickey, and take you back to headquarters where you're guaranteed to be safe."

"Yeah, I know, but I feel pretty safe being in here with you even though there's a bomb located right under my seat." She shook her head. "Okay that kinda sounded stupid, but you actually make me feel comfortable. Maybe if we get out of this I can really thank you." She squeezed her eyes closed, sighed than looked back at McGee. "That is if you don't mind and have half an interest to do something outside of sitting in an extremely hot car waiting for a dozen guys to defuse a bomb."

"That sounds good," McGee responded. She gave him a smile that quickly fell as she looked at something past the younger man. He turned to see Tony was returning with a serious look on his face. It was a look the agent didn't often see on Dinozzo.

"Alright, there's good news and there's bad news," Tony started as he leaned into the car. "The good news is that it's a beautiful day and the sun is shining." McGee glared at the agent.

"And the bad news?" McGee said.

"They aren't completely sure if they've defused the bomb," Dinozzo replied in a low voice.

"What?" Michelle squeaked.

"How can they not know?" McGee asked ready to throttle the agent. "We've been sitting here for nearly three hours in the baking sun while they've been probing every damn part of this car trying to defuse this thing. Why they hell don't they know?"

"It's a very homemade bomb, probie," Tony answered. "A little more messy than they're used to so just because they disarm the usual things doesn't mean it can't still go off." His cousin let out a loud groan. "But the good thing is that you can get out of the car. You just gotta run really fast. So anytime you're ready just say so and I'll tell everyone to clear the area." McGee glanced at Michelle who was clutching her messenger bag tightly.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, McGee." She let out a giggle. "That rhymed and totally not appropriate for the time. Let's get out of here before my brain fries anymore."

"Alright. Let me just tell the guys and get into a good hiding spot. I'll signal you to run." Dinozzo ran away this time and the two watched as the bomb squad quickly dispersed. The agent whistled and ducked behind the bomb squad's vehicle almost a hundred or so yards away. McGee got out of the car and began running for the closest area to hide. He glanced back, but didn't notice Michelle anywhere and assumed she had moved to somewhere safe.

"McGee!" The scream caused him to stop and turn around. "Tim!" The young man ran back towards the car and around to the driver's side. Michelle was sprawled out on the ground with her right foot still stuck in the car. "I can't get my foot out."

"You'll have to leave your shoe," Tim told her. He grabbed her right leg and pulled swiftly and gently releasing the stuck foot. The agent reached over the woman and lifted her up by the waist than began pulling her away from the car. They barely got out of range before the car exploded.


End file.
